Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a game, and more specifically, to a method and system for providing a card game using cards that have several different patterns and numbers.
Discussion of the Background
With advancement of highly efficient portable devices, such as smart phones, more users enjoy playing mobile games. Because users generally play mobile games on the move or during short spare time, most of the mobile games running on mobile devices are puzzle game, tile game, card game, and the like.
A card game is a type of board games using various types of cards. Typical card games include poker, one card, Go-Stop, and the like. For example, a poker game allows game players to place a bet based on their own cards, and the player having the highest card combination wins the game. The playing cards may be trump cards each having a handheld size and made of thick paper or thin plastic. For example, the playing cards may be consisted of 52 cards divided into 4 types of suit, such as red suit of diamonds and hearts, and black suit of spades and clubs. Each of the 4 types of suit has a number or an alphabet indicating its denomination. For example, 13 denominations in one type of suit includes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, J, Q, K, and A.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.